Urga Mstitel
The Urga Mstitel is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a modern attack helicopter with a long tail and narrow front windows. It resembles the real life Kamov Ka-50, Ka-52 and Sikorsky S-97 Raider attack helicopters, but without the coaxial rotor, a different cockpit and a different tail rudder (lower side instead of upper side in the Ka-50). It also a bit resembles the EADS Sharc UAV, but Mstitiel is way bigger. The helicopter appears in three different paint schemes: a brown Medici Military type, a blue Rebellion version, and a golden color. However, this golden version will still have the Medician flag on it. The Rebel drop description for the unlockable rebel version states: "The intimidating URGA Mstitel is equipped with four precision rocket launchers and a heavy machine gun. Soldiers scatter when this monster arrives at a skirmish." The Rebel drop description for the golden variant states: "Manufactured for Sebastiano Di Ravello's personal use, this fearsome chopper boasts four precision rocket launchers, a machine gun, and Bavarium shield technology." The end of the tail has big vents on it, which in combination with the lack of a tail rotor, mean that this helicopter is of the NOTAR type. Unlike the other Medici Military helicopters, this one only comes in the MAF07 numbering scheme. The same applies for the golden variant of this vehicle. Performance For a twin engine, 7-bladed rotor helicopter, it's very agile thanks to its narrow profile and good armour. The Bavarium shield does not reduce damage from ramming. It's also well armed and it has a shield. The shield can be turned on for a few seconds at a time, and, due to the helicopter itself being weaker to damage, lasts considerably longer than the one on the Imperator Bavarium Tank. The Bavarium shield lasts exactly 15 seconds, and recharges in about 5.5 seconds. It has four missile batteries placed on both stub wings and two miniguns on either side of the helicopter, mounted on the fuselage instead of on the stub wings. According to the HUD, the weapons are rockets and machine guns. It can be a great alternative to the Urga U17 Akrobat in air races, however its steering is much too twitchy for most players, often resulting in overcorrections and catastrophic failures. It's top speed is about 356 km/h, but this is using nitrous Gear Mods. Ascending, strafing right, looking down and to the left, all of these maneuvers combined results in speeds surpassing 500 km/h, though not in a practical setting. Avoid using this helicopter to fly in tunnels, as this helicopter ascends really quickly. This helicopter seemingly has much more sensitive controls than other, more common helicopters in the game. Locations Medici Military *Used by the base commanders. **Griphon. The same one appears during the "Jet Frenzy II" challenge and can be used to destroy destructibles as well. **Cava Montana. The same one spawns during the "Tank Frenzy III" challenge and can be used to destroy the destructibles instead of the Imperator Bavarium Tank given. **At Platteforma Litore Torto I and Platteforma Litore Torto II before liberation. According to some players, they no longer spawn here on the PC version of the game, but they have been confirmed to still spawn there on Xbox versions. There is a chance an Urga Hrom D will spawn instead. *Can be encountered while in combat at Falco Maxime: Centcom, whether it spawns patrolling the base, or later on in a group of two to three as reinforcements. There is even one patrolling before Heat. The Rebellion *There are no spawn points for this vehicle, but it is unlocked for Rebel Drop after completing the final mission: Son of Medici. Golden variant *The golden one is unlocked at Rebel drop by collecting all 71 of the Di Ravello tapes. *Sebastiano Di Ravello uses a golden version in Son of Medici. **The wreck of the mission one can later be seen at the Volcano island in Medici. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *Another wreck of a golden one is near Falco Maxime: Centcom. *One more wreck of a golden variant is under the Stingray. Bugs and glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches As a result of a development error, the golden variant of this vehicle can be found patrolling Falco Maxime: Centcom instead of the usual military variant. The golden variant is not supposed to exist in the game unless you find all of the Di Ravello tapes or you do the last storyline mission or find the wreck near said base. See the third gallery below. Occasionally upon exiting the vehicle, Rico will stand on the left "wing" of the helicopter, susceptible to getting hit by the rotor blades. This will usually not harm Rico too much. There is an easy to trigger glitch where if you enter this vehicle with an Urga Vdova 89 out, then you will get the reticle for the gun, instead of the one for the vehicle. This glitch is annoying, because it is hard to aim, and the reticle is off center. Interestingly, it turns red with a cross in the middle, when you can hit something with you auto cannons or rockets, like it would work on the ground. It can be fixed by holstering the gun. It has been reported that after collecting all 71 Di Ravello tapes, the golden variant of this vehicle does not unlock in Rebel drop when it should. At this time, there is no known fix. Trivia *It is made by the fictional company Urga. *It utilizes Urga Vulkans for machine guns. If one is to look at the top of one of the guns, it reads "U.R.G.A VULKAN - CAL 7.62". **Despite the name, each machine gun has 3 barrels, and fire the same rounds as the Carmen Albatross. *"Mstitel" (мститель) is Russian and Czech for "Avenger". *This helicopter was originally one of only two vehicles in the game with a Bavarium force field, the other being the Imperator Bavarium Tank. A third vehicle (with 3 variants), the Anvil omni directional industrial mech, was added by the Mech Land Assault DLC. *The Rebel drop also lists the "Golden Urga Mstitel". Both icons are the same, but the color is different. *Although unrelated, there is a 1959 Czechoslovakian film called Mstitel. *With a very unlikely design, it is the successor to the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera from Just Cause (1) and the AH-33 Topachula from Just Cause 2, as all of them are large and somewhat narrow plus non-conventional rotor layouts. **This helicopter lacks a rear rotor, but one can see vents on the tail rudder. It may be meant as a NOTAR design, which uses air ducts to direct air (and in some cases some, if not all engine exhaust) to the rear of the tail and then out sideways, to counteract the rotational force of the main rotor. **The helicopter was first seen in promotional images that lead some people to think that the tail rudder is damaged, while in the game, it's what the tail rudder normally looks like. Even the Bavarium shield outlines seen on the image (see below) make one think that the same tail was complete with upper and lower rudders on the tail boom. The shield shape was corrected before game launch. A part of the shield over the tail had an upper area that looked like it was meant to protect a non-existent upper rudder and the shield area that protects the rocket launchers was misplaced, leaving the inner sets with no shield at all. *The Rebellion version of this vehicle still has a red cockpit color like the military version, but in the Rebel drop system, the cockpit is yellow, oddly. See the "Miscellaneous" section of the gallery below. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *Even though the rotor blade tips on the Rebellion variant appear yellow when stationary, at speed the color changes to red. *This is the first and only helicopter with retractable landing gear in the series. The landing gear will retract while you are moving slowly above land. If you try to land quickly so the landing gear won't retract, it will cause the helicopter to explode. *This and the Golden Urga Mstitel are the only helicopters in JC3 with a shield. However, there are two other vehicles in JC3 with a shield. *The Urga Mstitel could have been inspired from the final boss "Warhawk" from the game "Twisted Metal Black". It is also equipped with red windows and a power shield. *The original design of the helicopter looked as if it had no shield, as it had a normal cockpit, and coaxial rotors. It was also painted grey without the "hex" texture on the exposed fuselage. *This is the fastest helicopter in JC3. *This is the only vehicle in Just Cause 3 that is unlocked after doing a mission. All other vehicles were either unlocked by bringing it to a garage or liberating military bases. **This is not the only thing unlocked by doing a mission though, as the three FOW weapons are also unlocked through doing missions. *As of some patch, the ones that spawn at Platteforma Litore Torto II (north-east corner of the map) and Platteforma Litore Torto I (east north-east area of the map) no longer spawn there on PC. The helicopter still gets replaced by a Rebellion Urga Hrom D once liberated. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Armament.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Front Close up.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Rebellion Urga Mstitel Underside.jpg EDEN Airship (big explosion under the rear end).png|At the eDEN Airship. Severance (destroying vents).png|A Rebellion version in the mission Severance. Note this vehicle was not given for the mission. Medici Military Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Underside.jpg|Note the decal on the underside. Medici Military Urga Mstitel Armament.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Rear Close up.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Engine.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Shields Up.jpg Medici Military Urga Mstitel Tail.jpg JC3 helicopter with shield (rear corner).png|As seen in a pre-launch gameplay video. Notice that the shield is shaped for a non-existant upper fin. Urga Mstitel approaching Plateforma Litore Torto I.png|Approaching Platteforma Litore Torto I. Note the incoming missile. Golden variant Golden Urga Mstitel Front Quarter.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Rear Quarter.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Front.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Left Side.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Right Side.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Rear.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Top.jpg Golden Urga Mstitel Front Close up.jpg Son of Medici (helicopter wreck after the mission).png|At the crater of the Volcano island in Medici after the mission Son of Medici. See also Vehicle wrecks. Easter Egg Crashed Golden Urga Mstitel.jpg|Crashed one in the mountains of Insula Striate. Golden Urga Mstitel Crash Site Location.jpg|Location of the Insula Striate wreck. Golden Urga Mstitels.JPG|Two at Falco Maxime: Centcom. This can be considered a glitch because these are not supposed to be found in normal gameplay, especially since it should only be available from Rebel drop. Weird.JPG|A destroyed one alongside three Imperator Bavarium Tanks, one belonging to The Rebellion and two belonging to the Medici Military. JC3 Golden Urga Mstitel near military jet.jpg|Pursuing a Medici Military CS7 Thunderhawk near Stingray Area. Note this is a Japanese version of the game. JC3 Golden Urga Mstitel near military jet 2.jpg JC3 Golden Urga Mstitel near military jet 3.jpg JC3 Golden Urga Mstitel near military jet 4.jpg JC3 Golden Urga Mstitel near military jet 5.jpg Crashed Golden Urga Mstitel.jpg|Another view of the crashed one in the mountains. Notice how deep in the snow it is. Miscellaneous JC3 helicopter with shield (front).png|As seen in a trailer. Notice how the shield was a little out of shape. Urga Mstitel (pilots cabin instruments).png|The pilots cabin in a destroyed one. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen for the Rebellion Mstitel, upon completing Son of Medici. Notice that the cockpit shows a golden color instead of the red cockpit, which appears in gameplay. Rebellion Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The Rebellion Mstitel in the Rebel Drop screen. Golden Urga Mstitel Unlock Screen.jpg|The golden variant, upon collecting all of the Di Ravello tapes. Golden Urga Mstitel Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The golden Mstitel in the Rebel drop. Floating Lights in Northern Sea.jpeg|The golden variant near some strange lights out at sea. These turned out to be Insula Lacrima. Northern Sea Lights.jpeg|Another view. Floating Bridge Lights.jpeg|Near a destroyed bridge in Lacos. SAM Train Firing.jpeg|The golden variant near a "SAM train". A sight like this would probably make a military helicopter pilot feel terrified. Towing success.jpg|A golden version near a successful trailer towing. Urga Mstitel all variants.jpg|All variants of Urga Mstitel. Urga Mstitel all variants above.jpg|View from above. Urga Mstitel all variants behind.jpg|View from rear. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3